


Eurosat

by ChaChaValentine



Category: europapark
Genre: Other, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaValentine/pseuds/ChaChaValentine
Summary: Voilà, je suis une inconditionnelle d'Europa Park et j'ai décidé de rendre un dernier hommage à l'Eurosat en écrivant une petite histoire.





	Eurosat

La tête tournée vers les étoiles, le petit Franz était perdu dans ses pensées. La première guerre mondiale avait laissé l’Europe à feu et à sang, et même s’il était né quelques années après, les stigmates des atrocités étaient bien présentes. Il n’avait que 7 ans, mais il comprenait déjà pas mal de choses, et ce n’était pas la guerre qu’il voulait, mais rendre les gens heureux et les unir. Son regard était perdu dans l’immensité de l’espace. Une vive lumière traversa soudain le ciel. Le petit Franz était émerveillé, c’était la première fois qu’il voyait une étoile filante. Il fit un vœu, celui d’apporter la joie et la paix dans le monde. Il pria très fort pour que son souhait se réalise et se coucha, le cœur plein d’espoir.La prière du petit Franz, ce soir là, ne passa pas inaperçue. Mais il ne le saurait que bien des années plus tard.

 

La bataille faisait rage, les bombes explosaient, l’Allemagne était sous le joug du tyran. L’Europe était à nouveau divisée. Le petit Franz était maintenant un jeune homme, et n’avait pas oublié le vœu qu’il avait fait des années plus tôt. Son cœur était déchiré, les hommes s’entretuaient et son rêve de voir à nouveau le monde en paix s’effritait de jour en jour. Pourtant, là haut, dans l’immensité de l’espace, celui qui avait entendu son souhait était toujours là. Dans son vaisseau, il attendait que son heure vienne. De sa voix métallique, il répétait sans cesse la même phrase.

« Garde espoir, Franz. Ce jour viendra où tu accompliras quelque chose de magnifique, et je serai à tes côtés pour t’épauler. »

Il espérait de tout son être de métal et de circuits que le petite Franz l’entendrait et reprendrait espoir.

 

La guerre était finie depuis des années, Franz était maintenant adulte. Il était marié à Liesel et avait eu deux beaux enfants, Roland et Jurgen, et était à la tête des entreprises Mack, qui produisait des attractions. Il n’avait toujours pas oublié sa promesse faîte lorsqu’il était enfant. Elle s’était en partie réalisée, car son entreprise fabriquait des manèges, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu’il allait encore accomplir quelque chose de plus grand. La nuit était belle, le ciel était complètement dégagé. C’était lors d’une nuit comme celle-ci que Franz avait fait son vœu. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Soudain, dans un éclair de lumière, une immense boule apparue devant lui. Il en resta bouche bée. Un robot sortit du vaisseau et se dirigea vers lui. Franz, pas rassuré, fit un pas en arrière. Le robot tendit ses bras vers lui et parla.

« Franz, je n’ai pas oublié ton vœu. Et toi non plus, tu m’as attendu !

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je n’ai pas de nom. J’en ai peut être eu un il y a très longtemps. Mais je ne m’en rappelle plus… Cela fait si longtemps que je suis seul, dans l’immensité de l’espace…

-De l’espace ? Quoi ?

-Oui, cette boule derrière moi est mon vaisseau, et cela fait des milliers d’années que j’ère à travers les galaxies. Mon monde est mort il y a tellement longtemps, mes maîtres, avant de sombrer, m’ont donné leur vaisseau, et m’ont confié une mission, celle d’apporter du bonheur, de la joie et de l’amour dans l’univers tout entier, pour que jamais plus n’arrive le cataclysme qui a eu lieu sur ma planète. Les hommes se sont déchirés entre eux, et notre planète, trop meurtrie par toute cette souffrance, est morte. J’ai entendu ton appel alors que ce monde était en guerre. Je me dois de t’aider à sauver ce monde… »

 

Le robot et Franz parlèrent toute la nuit, et le lendemain matin, Franz Mack prit la plus grande décision de toute sa vie. Et c’est ainsi qu’en 1975, Europa Park vit le jour. Le robot gardait un œil sur son ami humain du haut de son vaisseau, mais un jour, il se représenta à nouveau à Franz. Son vaisseau était si vieux qu’il montrait des signes de défaillances, et lui-même commençait à sentir que ses circuits lui faisaient mal. Franz, qui aimait beaucoup son ami (il faisait parti de la famille, ses fils le connaissait, il était comme un troisième frère pur eux), eut une idée de génie. Il créa un grand huit avec le vaisseau et plaça son ami le robot au début de la file d’attente. Ce dernier devait prévenir les visiteurs du règlement du circuit. Le robot était aux anges, il allait pouvoir écouler les derniers jours de son existence dans la joie.

 

L’Eurosat fut inauguré en 1989. Le robot était très fier du manège, et appréciait beaucoup les visiteurs du parc. Mais tout le monde pensait que c’était une simple décoration. Jusqu’au jour ou une petite fille d’une dizaine d’années s’approcha de lui et lui parla.

« Je sais que tu peux m’entendre, petit robot ! Je sais que tu n’es pas une simple décoration ! Est-ce que btu veux devenir mon ami ? »

Le robot et la petite fille devinrent de grands amis. Elle allait plusieurs fois par an au par cet s’arrêtait toujours voir son ami pour lui raconter tout ce qu’elle avait vécu. Un jour, le robot lui tendit un petit boitier et lui dit :

« Prend ça avec toi, comme ça, je serai toujours à tes côtés, on pourra se parler tout le temps ! »

Il fit la plus heureuse de toutes les petites filles.

 

La petite fille grandit er devint une jeune fille, puis une femme. Elle continuait d’aller tous les ans à Europa Park et parlait souvent à son ami. Une année, elle ne put pourtant pas venir au parc, car un petit ange était entrain de pousser en elle. Elle prévint son ami grâce au boitier. Le robot, bien que triste car il n’allait pas voir son amie cette année, était très heureux pour elle. Un jour, il prit le boitier et appela son amie.

« Coucou Chacha, tout va bien ?

-Oui, et toi ? Tu as une petite voix aujourd’hui !

-Ecoute, j’ai quelque chose à t’annoncer. Je voulais attendre que tu aies accouchée, mais je ne tiendrais plus jusque là. Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que mon état se dégrade. Je suis très vieux, tu sais. Mes circuits ne fonctionnent plus, mes boulons et mes vis grincent et me maintiennent à peine en un morceau. J’ai parlé avec Roland et Jurgen, aujourd’hui, ils vont me débrancher. Ca sera aussi la dernière journée de service de l’Eurosat, ils vont le fermer et le remettre à neuf. Je leur ai demandé de ne plus me rebrancher après ce soir…

-Mon ami… »

Chacha fondit en larmes. Mais c’était son ami, et elle respecterait son choix.

« S’il te plait, appelle moi quand ils fermeront l’Eurosat, tu n’as pas à mourir seul ! Je serai avec toi jusqu’à la fin.

-Tu es tellement gentille, mon amie. Je t’appellerai en fin de journée. »

Chacha attendit jusqu’à la fin de la journée. Son ami robot l’appela enfin.

« Eurosat a fait son dernier tour. Je vais enfin pouvoir partir en paix, les gens sont heureux et mon cœur de robot à trouver l’amour grâce à toi.

-J’aurai tellement voulu que tu puisses rencontrer ma fille, je suis sûre qu’elle t’aurais aimé aussi… »

Chacha entendit un bruit. Ca y est, ils avaient débranché son ami. Il reprit la parole, sa voix diminuait de plus en plus.

« Merci d’avoir été toutes ses années Chacha, je suis sûre que ta petite princesse sera une personne merveilleuse…

-Je t’aime mon ami, adieu !

-Adieu… »

Le robot rendit son dernier souffle et s’éteignit à jamais. Il avait parcouru le monde et sauvé d’innombrables planètes, et avait écoulé des jours paisibles à Europa Park. Les frères Mack, touchés par la disparition de leur compagnon, décidèrent d’exposer sa carcasse dans la file d’attente du nouvel Eurosat, le Can-Can Coaster. Tous les ans, Chacha passa devant la dépouille de son ami, et à chaque fois, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il avait été son meilleur ami, et elle ne l’oublierait jamais.


End file.
